Margaritas
by yuemai
Summary: Sasuke descubre el dia en que el tiempo se detuvo y las maragaritas no fueron tan hermosas...


_**El dia en que el tiempo se detuvo y las margaritas no fueron tan hermosas**_

-ahhh- suspire bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, el día era tibio y agradable, el clima de esta estación era sumamente relajante especial para personas que disfrutan de la naturaleza…..estaba en esta misma posición desde hace mucho rato, era cómoda acostado mirando el cielo pasar, su tono era hermoso estaba atardeciendo y se asomaban nuevos colores en el, algo digno de ser apreciado, hasta que….

-¡…..teme…..!- grito un rubio hiperactivo que ahora corría donde me encontraba

-que quieres dobe? – le pregunte molesto por haber interrumpido mi momento de calma, porque el día era perfecto mi sombra era agradable el silencio acogedor y venia el y su ruidosa voz a acabar con aquello….porque?

-nada es que me preguntaba….-pauso titubeante ante mi mirada sobre el- si te gustaría acompañarnos a cenar esta noche?- me pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro

-no- dije tajante y aun más molesto por la estúpida pregunta que había hecho, por eso interrumpió mi calma….maldición

-vamos no seas ermitaño a nadie le hace mal una noche de diversión

-no- volví a responder con negatividad

- será divertido, te lo aseguro- dije el rubio tratando de convencerme

-no lo se….

-solo estaremos los mas cercanos… los amigos- dijo esto con lentitud….los amigos? De Naruto puedo esperar cualquier tipo de salida, si dice solo "amigos" será mucha gente, para el todo el mundo es su amigo

-cuantos?- le pregunte directamente para saber que numero de personas asistirían a la cena…si eran muchas es mas que seguro que no iría suena antisocial lo se pero….así soy

-solo Sakura-chan, Sai, tú y yo- pauso y agrego- ahhh y parece que Hinata-chan también nos acompañara

-….- mantuve silencio

- di que si teme, no te hace bien estar encerrado todo el día- le dijo ahora con un tono más serio- te la pasas de misión en misión y nada de diversión (Yue: verso jajajaj)

-si me divierto – apelo el azabache

-si como no, contando nubes- dijo burlándose de eso- deja eso a Shikamaru…

-esta bien, te acompañare – menciono arto ya de la situación

-eso quería escuchar, entonces nos vemos esta noche, en el restaurant nuevo… ese que queda en la cabeza de los Hokages, como a las… 21:30 – le decía emocionado

- ya, ya cálmate….- le hizo un ademán para que su amigo se relajara

-esto será fantástico-sonrió- nos vemos teme, le contare a Sakura-chan ella se pondrá muy feliz de que nos acompañes (Yue: ellos están juntos) – y se marcho

-…-creo que será mejor que me vaya – pensó el chico parándose de su lugar. Camino por el hermoso bosque, las flores en esta temporada lucían mas bellas que nunca la primavera era su mejor época para dar a conocer cuan delicadas podían ser, el campo se veía blanco en margaritas un espectáculo digno de ser apreciado por cualquier persona, que en su sano juicio quedaría tan embobada como lo estaba el en estos minutos, cuando de la nada sale una mujer de entre las flores, esta se pone de pie lentamente al parecer se encontraba acostada en estas?- que raro - pensó, solo podía ver su espalda, esta tenia el cabello largo hasta su cintura de color azulino, como mezcla entre la noche y un tinte de el cielo diario para aclararlo, su piel se veía a simple vista blanca, traía puesto un vestido lila que denotaba su cuerpo de buena manera, este le llegaba hasta las rodillas por lo que podía visualizar. Sasuke se le quedo viendo de manera tan concentrada que no se percato que ella había volteado y caminaba hacia su persona, esta se dirigía con paso calmado y la mirada oculta bajo su flequillo, un ramo de margaritas entre sus manos y un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas, el se le quedo mirando, ella lucia tan calmada, en un momento sospecho que podría ser una de esas chicas locas obsesionadas con el, pero desecho la idea cuando esta paso por su lado sin decir palabra alguna, su rostro se le hacia conocido pero donde la había visto…'? , volteo para verla otra vez esta tomaba un chaleco blanco y se lo colocaba tímidamente, estaba atardeciendo y el clima de la época demostraba que igual podía ser frio, la chica ahora tomaba su ramo y un cuaderno, ella se disponía a irse y el no hacia nada, pero que decirle?-

-tu…-dijo a la chica esta subió la mirada, el pudo ver esos ojos de un tono tan extraño como su dueña

-s-si- dijo con su tono de voz habitual- que s-sucede Uchiha-san –pregunto curiosa la chica

-….-guardo silencio- como sabes mi nombre?-que pregunta mas idiota… (Yue: perdón la expresión) todos lo conocían hasta las hormigas, no había persona en la aldea que no supiera de su existencia, y conociera su rostro….

-usted e-es c-conocido….sabe- dijo la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro, o como pensaba el azabache "una adorable sonrisa"

-hmp…-["otra loca fan" –pensó]

-…-hubo silencio algo incomodo ha decir verdad entre estos, cruce de miradas y uno que otro sonrojo por parte de la muchacha…que algo agobiada por la situación decidió hablar- y-yo me tengo que ir…..adiós Uchiha-san – hizo una pequeña reverencia como le era de costumbre hacer frente a las personas, se disponía marchar del lugar cuando una voz la detuvo

-que haces aquí?- le pregunto evitando que ella se fuera del lugar

-m-me g-gustan las flores, esta temporada las hace mas b-bellas…-dijo dándole aun la espalda – además… me r-relajan – volteando para ver a Sasuke pero este no estaba, cuando decidió retomar su camino giro su cabeza y el ahora se encontraba frente a ella – i-imposible… - susurro con las mejillas mas encendidas que antes por la cercanía entre ambos, de la impresión soltó su ramo y su cuaderno al suelo…

-tu chaleco…-apunto a dicha prenda

-q-que….-dijo nerviosa

-esta al revés – dio una sonrisa de medio lado, viendo ahora de cerca de la chica, pudo notar una bella piel que pareciese porcelana…delicada, miro su pecho con ese vestido de tirantes que llevaba dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, su pecho tan diferente a las demás chicas este resaltaba era voluptuoso pero hacia un excelente juego con sus caderas tan bien proporcionadas, todo en ella era tan armonioso que le resultaba difícil no querer tocarla….

-a-arigato – menciono aun mas sonrojada al notar como este la miraba, si no hubiese sido porque Sai le pidió que posara para el, jamás de los jamases hubiera usado este vestido, se quito dicha prenda dispuesta a darla vuelta para colocársela otra vez, cuando ya se lo estaba por colocar , una mano tocando su hombreo interrumpió su acción, Hinata se estremeció ante tal contacto esta era fría pero suave a la vez, este siguió tocando su cuerpo explorando suavemente con sus dedos desde su hombro, siguió su cuello y por ultimo su rostro, este paso las yemas de sus dedos por los labios de esta para su gusto eran carnosos, rosados y suaves una combinación delirante. El se acerco mas a ella escuchando su rápida y entre cortada respiración, ella lo miraba algo sorprendida por la acción de el chico, el se acercaba cada vez mas a ella, ahora solo afirmaba su cuello suavemente con una mano, se miraron por un rato… ella puso su mano sobre el rostro del chico acariciándolo con sus finos dedos, una sensación que para el se hacia bastante placentera en cierta forma…

-Hinata-chan haz encontrado las flores?- le dijo un pelinegro donde anteriormente ella había estado

-…..-asustada y separándose de Sasuke rápidamente volteo a ver a el otro pelinegro – Y-yo… - decía nerviosa ante la situación

-no importa - señalo Sai sonriendo fingidamente a la chica – ola Uchiha-san –saludo amenamente el pelinegro tratando de controlar un sentimiento que para siempre era muy complicado de descifrar cada vez que estaba cerca de Hinata

-Hmp- respondió toscamente el otro pelinegro, a su denominada copia, al haber interrumpido "su" momento con la chica

-Hinata-chan porque no, nos vamos mejor – dijo algo molesto? Esto ultimo – he prometido a su padre que la llevaría a casa antes de la puesta de sol…y usted sabe como se pondrá si no llegamos a la hora- recalco

-h-hai – volteo – a- adiós U-Uchiha-san – le sonrió y fue en dirección del otro muchacho

-adiós Hinata….- susurro, observando como esta caminaba en dirección hacia el chico "copia" como el lo denominaba, vio las flores por ultima vez, al agachar su mirada observo que en el suelo se encontraban las cosas de la peli azul las tomo entre sus manos y las guardo.

-Hinata-chan que hacias con Sasuke-san?- le pregunto con gran curiosidad

-y-yo…

-que…- le menciono expectante

-no lo se- susurro bajando la mirada

-esta bien no te preocupes – le sonrio – debemos apurarnos o llegaremos tarde a casa y no la dejaran acompañarnos a la cena

-lo había olvidado por completo- dijo con una mano en su boca

-ya no puedes retractarte musa - le volvió a sonreir

-creo que no se puede – sonrio ahora ella

-entonces ire a cambiarme, que en el campo de flores he quedado asqueroso…- la chica rio por lo bajo - te espero en el restaurant entonces

-esta bien Sai-san, te esperare si llego primero- le hizo un ademan en forma de despedida- adiós

-hasta la noche musa – y se fue del lugar

-….- camino en dirección a su casa, aun faltaban 2 horas para la reunión tiempo suficiente para que ella fuera tomara una ducha, cepillara su cabello y cambiara de atuendo, mientras caminaba pensaba en su encuentro con Uchiha- san le pareció tan extraño de cierta forma era como de otro mundo una realidad que jugaba con ella, nunca habían entablado una conversación eso era la cruda realidad, pero al mirarse fue como si se conocieran desde hace tanto que no estaba la necesidad de decir nada porque todo estaba dicho- _pero que estoy pensando –_ se reprocho internamente, esto no esta bien no claro que no, como pensar en alguien cuyos ojos eran tan negros como el fin del universo, como un pozo profundo al cual ella no estaba dispuesta a caer, su piel ese roce entre ambos le produjo una corriente de electricidad en su espalda el momento en que se tocaban era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido….- ¡BASTA!- grito mientras caminaba y una anciana se le quedo mirando por un instante ( anciana: O.o ?) – l-lo l-lamento - y salió caminando lo mas rápido de esa calle….que estupidez me ha ocurrido por pensar en el…- ahahaha - suspiro….

-esto es embarazoso – dijo acostándose en su cama para descansar un minuto – solo es Uchiha-san – suspiro volteo su rostro y vio su reloj este marcaba las 20:00, ahora le quedaba solo una hora para de tiempo restante tendría que apurarse.

************** EN EL RESTAURANT ****************************

-cuanto demora Sakura-chan- bufo algo cansado Naruto

-las chicas siempre hacen ese tipo de cosas, nunca he entendido el porque – dijo Sasuke

-pero Hinata esta aquí puntual…- dijo el rubio

-y si le paso….algo- dijo tímidamente Hinata en un susurro casi inaudible

- no lo creo asusta hasta los ladrones – dijo cómicamente el Uchiha

-Sasuke….-le regaño Naruto

-lamento la tardanza…-decía una pelirrosa agitada llegando a la entrada del restaurant- es…que….-tomo aire para poder hablar claramente- tenia que ir por Sai

-le sucedió algo?- pregunto el rubio, mientras Hinata escuchaba atentamente lo que la pelirrosa decía – _le habrá ocurrido algo malo a Sai-san –_se pregunto la chica

-no es nada malo si es lo que piensa – pauso - es solo que el Hokage requería de su presencia…solo eso - repitió esto ultimo

-ahh debe de ser alguna misión – comento ahora despreocupado el rubio

-si algo asi - dijo viendo a Hinata - ya puedes quitar tu cara de preocupación Hinata-chan, nada malo le ha pasado a Sai…-le sonrió al ver como esta agachaba la cabeza y se sonrojaba

_-me alegro que nada le haya sucedido_ – pensó la Hyuga mientras mantenía la vista en el suelo

-entonces entremos que estoy que muero de hambre….- dijo energético el pelirrubio, Hinata trago saliva al ver como el rubio se iba con su novia, ella estaría toda la noche "sola" de cierta forma con el….a su mente venían los recuerdos de esta tarde, se maldecía tanto por haber hecho juicio a Sai y asistir a la cena…maldición porque no se quedo en casa como siempre lo hacia cada vez que la invitaban a alguna de las tantas reuniones que hacían….

-oye vendrás o te quedaras esperando a tu novio toda la noche - le dijo molesto Sasuke

-e-el n-no e-es mi novio….- agrego la chica

-hmp- camino siendo seguido por la joven…..

-_será una larga velada_- pensó ella al entrar al restaurant a paso seguido del de Uchiha, estaba mas que claro que el estaba tan incomodo como ella …aunque sinceramente su rostro siempre mantenía esa expresión de frialdad así que le costaba saber si se encontraba molesto por tener que pasar toda la noche junto a ella o por expresión natural…tomaron asiento ella a la orilla de la mesa al lado de Sasuke y frente a ambos Sakura y Naruto dándose miradas coquetas….- _que cena mas incomoda-_ pensó al ver como ambos reían de la nada….estaba claro que se amaban pero no podrían aguantarse aunque fuese solo unos instantes…por que comer pan delante de los pobres.

-que cenaremos, con excepción Ramen –dijo Sakura

-a mi me gustaría algo de carne- dijo Sasuke

-yo ensalada….-dijo la peli rosa- tengo que conservar mi figura

-a-a m-mi m-me gustaría….algo de sushi- dijo Hinata con la mirada gacha

-entonces seria carne, ensalada y sushi –luego miro a Naruto el cual tenia lagrimitas en sus ojos esperando a que su novia se compadeciera de el y pidiera aquello que tanto lo hacia feliz – ya y traiga Ramen

-eres la mejor Sakura-chan- dijo abrazándola espontáneamente y besando sus mejillas

-si lo se….pero si no….no me sueltas morirás- dijo en tono de advertencia, ya que el la estaba asfixiando

-oohhh…. si lo siento- le sonrió soltándola, Hinata solo pudo sonreír ante la cómica situación dada en esta pareja

-como va la pintura Hinata - le pregunto la Haruno mientras comían

-he tenido un buen progreso- dijo sonriendo- pero aun no puedo ser tan buena como Sai

-el es un buen amigo tuyo…-le alzo una ceja - y pasan mucho tiempo a solas… - le dio una sonrisa picara- ustedes son novios..?

-….-la Hyuga ante la pregunta se sonrojo instantáneamente y agacho la cabeza - n-no c-claro q-que n-no

-lo parecen- dijo cortante Sasuke cosa que sorprendió a los presentes quienes depositaron sus miradas en susodicho joven - solo digo lo que veo- menciono escapando de la situación en que solo se había metido

-si tienes razón teme - concordó el Uzumaki analizando las palabras dichas por su amigo de infancia

- no tendrán algo oculto…?- agrego Sakura, poniendo sus ojos pequeños en señal de cuestionamiento en una ahora sonrojada Hinata

-i-imposible - susurro Hinata mientras se tapaba la boca por su comentario - _hay no hable mas de la cuenta -_ pensaba

-porque lo dices?- pregunto conmocionada la Haruno, que quería saber el porque Hinata no podía estar con el pintor

-si Hina-chan ceuntanos- decía el acompañante de la chica de cabellos rosados que en estos momentos se encontraba igualmente emocionado por esta incognita

-dinos

-habla

-n-no e-es n-nada i-importante- dijo tímidamente ante la presión que ejercían sobre ella…

-buu que fome y yo que quería saber- dijo Naruto

-si yo igual…-agrego la haruno- aunque no será que ya tienes novio…?- inquirió la pelirrosa a lo cual la Hyuga no respondió nada , se sonrojo y la cena continuo como estaba hace minutos atrás 0

*la velada fue calmada, hablaron algunas cosas hasta que….(Yue: odio los "_hasta que") _

-Sakura-chan quieres bailar…-le pregunto tímidamente Naruto a la chica

-por supuesto estaba esperando a que me lo pidieras…-sonrio la chica, saliendo del lugar para ir a bailar con su novio dejando a solas a Sasuke y Hinata…ambos estuvieron largos minutos sin decir nada, avergonzada la Hyuga volteo su mirada a la pista de baile de aquel lugar, todos bailaban a excepción de ellos, sabia que el Uchiha jamás la sacaría a bailar el no era así eso estaba mas que asumido….pero aun así mantenía la esperanza pequeña esperanza de que este la sacara a bailar

-señorita le gustaría bailar conmigo- dijo un joven que apareció de la nada frente a la chica, este tenia el cabello café y unos ojos de color verde muy bellos…era alto y bien vestido.

-y-yo….-dijo nerviosa ante la propuesta del extraño, mientras Sasuke miraba atento a que respondería las chica, era un sentimiento difícil de comprender cuando ella se encontraba junto a el pero….rayos que estaba pensando

-solo será un baile- le sonrió

-e-esta…

-ella esta conmigo- dijo cortante el Uchiha mirando amenazadoramente a aquel intruso que osaba invitar a tan frágil muchacha

-por lo visto no lo parece – dijo inquisitivamente el castaño

-_que acabo de decir, a mi que me importa que salga a bailar con un extraño, si quiere que baile con miles, a mi me da igual…eso no es verdad eso es lo que quiero creer, pero no me puedo engañar a mi mismo…-_lo que escuchaste ella esta aquí cenando conmigo y si no te das cuenta has arruinado nuestra velada- le dijo esto ultimo ironico

-…..-el joven guardo silencio y se fue

-S-Sasuke…-le susurro mientras lo veía

-creo que es mejor que me vaya- dijo el Uchiha parándose de su lugar y tomando su chaqueta emprendió rumbo en dirección a la salida de la tienda dejando a una chica desconcertada por tal acción…ahora que pensaría de el, que es lo que le sucede…seria lo primero que alguien en la situacio de ella se preguntaría….estaba en lo cierto era la única pregunta que tenia en mente…


End file.
